Stina Heks
Stina is an elf who is known as the school bully at Foxfire, and most people call her evil. In ''Lodestar'', it is revealed she is an Empath, like her mother. She and Sophie have a strong rivalry and Stina constantly tries to taunt and bully her. But in ''Neverseen'', readers find out she is willing to change her view on Sophie if she can heal the gnomes. She is the daughter of Vika and Timkin Heks. In Flashback, she assisted her mother Vika in delivering the alicorn twins. Also, in ''Legacy'', she is a member of Team Valiant, and helps Sophie in many ways, proving that she is not as mean as she once was. Appearance She is described as being extremely tall with a beanpole body and frizzy, brown curls. She has large, purple-blue eyes. Relationships * TIMKIN (father) He has been in Exillium for faking a talent so he could get in the elite levels but has earned his way back. He works with unicorns, trying to earn a way into the Nobility, and he works with the Black Swan. * VIKA (mother) She works with unicorns. * SOPHIE (enemy/new friend) Stina isn't very kind to Sophie, believing Sophie is of lower social status. She tells Biana that by her and Fitz being friends with Sophie is ruining the Vacker name. In [[Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities|Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities]], Stina is the first to tell Sophie that Biana first befriended her because Alden forced her to. In [[Book 4: Neverseen| Neverseen]], Stina becomes somewhat less hostile and tells Sophie that if anyone could fix things, it would be her. She becomes closer to Sophie in Legacy, and the two share a healthy friendship. * DEX (enemy/possible love interest) Dex and Stina have a long-running battle of mean pranks on each other that started Pre-Keeper. Dex made Stina bald and in return, Stina put a muskog in Dex's locker. Dex also gave Stina a beard, which was added as an extra pranking feature for her in the hairoids. Stina constantly holds the fact that Dex's parents are a bad match over his head. * MARELLA (friend/former foe) Marella used to hate Stina in [[Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities|Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities]] and [[Book 2: Exile|Book 2: Exile]] books of the Keeper of the Lost Cities series but eventually became friends with her during ''Everblaze'' when Sophie did not really pay attention to her. However, in ''Lodestar'', Marella is envious of her when Stina manifests as an Empath, an ability that Marella wanted to manifest in to help her mother, and pulls away from Stina as a result. * MARUCA (friend) Maruca and Stina became friends after Biana started hanging around with Sophie because Maruca felt abandoned by Biana. She was the one that told Stina the real reason Biana became friends with Sophie, which caused Sophie to temporarily break her friendship with Biana. Trivia ' 'Shannon Messenger accidentally gave Stina two last names: Heks and Logner. She forgot Stina's last name and assumed it was Logner, and this typo was published in Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities, on page 149 paperback. fr:Stina Heks Category:Characters Category:Elf Category:Keeper Characters Category:Exile Characters Category:Everblaze Characters Category:Neverseen Characters Category:Lodestar Characters Category:Nightfall Characters Category:Heks Category:Flashback Characters Category:Legacy Characters Category:Secondary Characters